Season 8/Performances
All performances of Season 8 of So You Think You Can Dance. Meet the Top 20 (June 9, 2011) *This was only a Showcase and there were no eliminations. Judges: Nigel Lythgoe, Mary Murphy, Tyce Diorio, Lil' C, Robin Antin Group Dances Week 1: Top 20 Perform Performance Show (June 15, 2011) Judges: Nigel Lythgoe, Mary Murphy, Megan Mullally Couples Dances Results Show (June 16, 2011) Musical guest(s): *Keri Hilson - "Lose Control" *Lady Gaga - "The Edge of Glory" (Music Video Premiere) Guest Dancer(s): Group Dance: Bottom 3's Solos: *'Eliminated:' No one was eliminated. *'New partners:' None. Starting with the next four weeks, no one will get a new partner until Top 10. Week 2: Top 20 Perform Again Performance Show (June 22, 2011) Judges: Nigel Lythgoe, Mary Murphy, Debbie Reynolds Couples Dances Results Show (June 23, 2011) Musical guest(s): *LMFAO "Party Rock Anthem" featuring Quest Crew Guest Dancer(s): Group Dance: Bottom 3's Solos: *'Eliminated:' Four contestants were eliminated because no one was voted off in Week 1. **Wadi Jones **Missy Morelli **Nick Young **Iveta Lukosiute Week 3: Top 16 Perform Performance Show (June 29, 2011) Judges: Nigel Lythgoe, Mary Murphy, Kristin Chenoweth, Lil' C Group Dances Couples Dances Results Show (June 30, 2011) Guest Dancer(s): Group Dance: Bottom 3's Solos: *'Eliminated:' **Miranda Maleski **Robert Taylor, Jr. Week 4: Top 14 Perform Performance Show (July 6, 2011) Judges: Nigel Lythgoe, Mary Murphy, Carmen Electra, Travis Wall Group Dances Couples Dances Results Show (July 7, 2011) Musical Guest: *Florence + the Machine - "Cosmic Love"' '''Guest Dancer(s): Group Dance: Bottom 3's Solos: *'Eliminated:' **Ashley Rich **Chris Koehl Week 5: Top 12 Perform Performance Show (July 13, 2011) Judges: Nigel Lythgoe, Mary Murphy, Jesse Tyler Ferguson, Sonya Tayeh Couples Dances Results Show (July 14, 2011) Musical Guest: *Nicole Scherzinger - "Right There"' '''Guest Dancer(s): Group Dance: Bottom 3's Solos: *'Eliminated:' **Ryan Ramirez **Alexander Fost *Now it's up to Top 10, they'll be voted individually by America. Also, new partners randomly picked whether they get a male or female and an All-Star pool. Week 6: Top 10 Perform Performance Show (July 20, 2011) Judges: Nigel Lythgoe, Mary Murphy, Neil Patrick Harris Couples Dances Solos Results Show (July 21, 2011) Musical Guest: *Blush - "Undivided"' '''Guest Dancer(s): Group Dance: Bottom 4's Solos: Week 7: Top 8 Perform Performance Show (July 27, 2011) Judges: Lady Gaga, Nigel Lythgoe, Mary Murphy, Rob Marshall Couples Dances Results Show (July 28, 2011) ''Musical guest(s): '' *Lady Gaga - "You and I"/"The Edge of Glory"' '''Guest Dancer(s): Group Dance: Bottom 4's Solos: Week 8: Top 6 Perform Performance Show (August 3, 2011) Judges: Nigel Lythgoe, Mary Murphy, Lil' C, Christina Applegate Couples Dances Solos Results Show (August 4, 2011) ''Musical guest(s): '' *Pia Toscano - "This Time"' '''Guest Dancer(s): Group Dance: Top 6's Solos: Week 9: Top 4 Perform Performance Show (August 10, 2011) Judges: Nigel Lythgoe, Mary Murphy, Katie Holmes, Kenny Ortega Guest Dancer(s): Top 4's Solos: Finale (August 10, 2011) Judges: Nigel Lythgoe, Mary Murphy, Jesse Tyler Ferguson, Sonya Tayeh, Tyce Diorio, Robin Antin, Lil' C Group Dance Judges' Pick Placement Category:Performances Category:Season 8